In Over My Head
by noxpirata
Summary: The continuing adventures of Captain Fira, Smuggler and Republic Privateer and her crew. Now a privateer she's getting into increasingly more 'interesting' situations, and also getting more involved with a certain farmboy than she would care to admit. Covers chapter two, oneshots and drabbles for the most part. Latest Chapters: Comfort and Light of Day
1. Chapter 1: Green Aint Your Colour

On Tumblr I was sent a prompt about Fira and Corso having an argument and making up. I used this as a chance to rewrite a slightly older fic that didn't quite come out as I wanted it to.

This is supposed to happen at the end of Balmora.

* * *

"Green aint your colour, Riggs,"

"What?"

"I said, green aint your colour," to which she added tersely "You _know _what I mean,"

"Captain…"

She sighed, "Look I saw the look you gave that guy back there, when you thought I didn't notice"

"I… I'm just looking out for you…"  
"Riggs, that's ranchor shit and you know it." She crossed her arms. "Anyone would think you were jealous,"

"It's not like that! You're jumpin' to conclusions!"

"I am not!"

"Fine, I just don't like it okay!"

Fira paused for a moment, "You don't trust me! How long have we been travelling together and you still don't trust me!"

That hurt, she could tell from the way he winced.

"Fira, I don't think we should be having this conversation out here, we're in the middle of a spaceport,"

"No, I'm not letting you weasel out of this one. Tell me, tell me why it bothers you that much. I thought you knew me well enough that I'm not going to go and run off with any of them. Is it them you have a problem with, or is it me?"

An uncomfortable pause.

"Tell me, dammit!"

"I… I," He sighed, "Fine, maybe I'm a bit jealous, I panic. I mean I've never met anyone like you, and these guys, they know the right words, and they know what to do, and I don't. It's them I have a problem with, not you. It's never you."

Fira sighed, "You're right, let's get back to the ship."

They left in silence.

Things were a bit tense, Risha thankfully thought better of making any smart comments.

"Fira…"

She turned her head. "What?"

"I think there's still stuff that needs to be said,"

"I'm sorry,"  
"What?"  
"I'm sorry for blowing up at you like that, it was uncalled for. This place has been making me tense."

"Yeah, but you had a good reason, the way I've been actin' aint exactly right."

"I admit, this is actually kinda new to me."

He blinked.

"I mean, this, having a 'proper' relationship or tryin' too. I'm a smuggler, I'm used to flirtin kind of just comes with the territory. Bad habit, I suppose. I'm used to guys that are mostly talk, looking for somethin' simple."

"Fira,"

"Let me finish, thank you very much." She said putting a finger up. "And that was kind what I wanted for the most part, or at least what I thought I wanted. I like you, Corso. I like you quite a lot and I really, hope I haven't stuffed this up. I really do. I don't know where this thing between is is going, if it'll even last, but I want it too."

"You finished now?"

"Yeah,"

"Captain, you may have noticed I've stuck by you ever since we left Ord, that should tell you something. If you were going to make me run off, it would have happened way before this."

She threw her arms around his neck, "I don't know how you put up with me sometimes,"

"Hey, I'm not perfect either, you must find me annoyin' from time to time."

And then she kissed him.


	2. Chapter 2: Annoying Habits

It hadn't taken Fira long to get used to having someone sleeping next to her. She actually quite liked it, it was a pretty nice thing going to sleep with someone beside you and waking up with them most of the time.

However. There was one thing she seemingly couldn't get used to.

"Mornin'" Drawled the familiar voice next to her.

She quickly glanced at the chrono then shut her eyes. "You are far too cheery for this early in the morning…"

_Of course he gets up early… he's a kriffing farmboy… That weren't a problem before but it is now… _

"It aint that early…"

"It. is."

"How so?"  
"Because _I _say _it is_." Fira had now hidden her head under a pillow, trying( in vain she soon realised) to go back to sleep.

"Whatever you say, captain,"

_It's too early for this._

"Riggs, just because you like watching my rear it doesn't mean I still can't kick yours… Now either go to sleep or do something but don't wake me up until it's not Force-forsaken early."

"Yes captain,"

She threw a pillow at him.

"Do you _want_ to end up on the sofa?"


	3. Chapter 3: Blankets

I admit this was just one of those random fluff ideas that hit me without warning hand had to be written. Also, this chapter is for clicketykeys because they are awesome. :p

* * *

Fira woke up because she felt cold.

She realised quite quickly she shouldn't be feeling cold.

She turned and realised why.

She smirked before pulling the sheets away.

"Huh?"

"Oh good morning," She smiled, pulling her best 'innocent' face.  
"Hey, that's not fair."  
"Only reclaiming what's mine,"

"What?"

"My ship, my bed,_ my blankets_."

"Is that so," Corso said tugging the blanket back.

"Oh no you don't," She tugged back.

"Give up yet?" Fira playfully crossed her arms over Corso's chest.

"Nope,"  
"Farmboy, you just don't know when to…" She stiffled a laugh. "Quit…" As he ran his hand over her side.

"Caught'ya off gaurd…" He grinned.

"Fighting dirty now?" She quirked an eyebrow, going to move her hand "You're not the only…"

She found herself flipped, she giggled before going to move her knee….

And then there was a thump on the cabin door.

"Captain, must you do _that_ at this time in the morning! Some of us are trying to sleep! Keep it down!"


	4. Chapter 4: More Blankets

This is pretty much pure fluff, set on Hoth and prop to clicketykeys for giving me the scenario, ('Falling' is set between chapter 2 and chapter 3)

* * *

She was just glad to be back somewhere that was warm.

Nothing like being stuck on an iceball at the edge of the galaxy to make you appreciate a warm bed…

Wait, she was cold again. All she had to do was look to her left, she switched on the light.

She shook her head and lightly shoved him.  
"Wha?"

"You've done it again," She crossed her arms,

"Done what?"

"Stolen the blankets." She crossed her arms, "I'm cold, I need 'em,"

"But," He smirked, "I need'em more than you do…"

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, I'm bigger than you, need more blanket"

"Weeelll… you have a choice to make then," An impish grin on her face.

"You might _need _the blankets more but…" She stretched slightly, "What do you _want_ more?"

"Well in that case," He reached over and caught her by the waist, "_I _think I like the idea of _you _being my blanket more,"

She crossed her arms, even though he pulled her close, she raised an eyebrow, "Really?"

"Aww, but you're so warm and soft," She mentally shook her head. Although the fact he was nuzzling her neck didn't help, that tended to blank her mind out somewhat…

"I like you more than that blanket anyway…"

_Dammit. Focus._

"Buuut…_I'd_ still be _cold _whose gonna warm _me _up then?" Fira pouted. "I'm _still_ cold," She pretended to shiver. "Stupid ice planet…"

"Aww, I'll warm you up," His voice dropped just a bit as he spoke against her ear, before he kissed that one spot just below her ear that he just knew made his captain giddy.

She shoved him slightly, but was unable to stifle a giggle, "You're terrible…"

"Don't go hurting my feelings now,"

_As if I'd ever do that. _

She was pretty sure that was her last coherent thought for a while.


	5. Chapter 5: Comfort

Slight spoilers for 'Gunfight in Gorinth Canyon'

* * *

Fira was being very quiet.

That worried him.

She hadn't said much as they made their way back to the spaceport, but when they'd gotten back on the ship they'd talked, briefly about what happened, but he could just tell she was still beating herself up over this.

He had thought at first it was best to just leave her be, but something told him that was a bad idea.

He found her in the Captain's Chair, but she wasn't sitting how she normally did with her feet crossed and resting on the console of the ship.

She was slumped, and he noticed the whiskey flask in her hand.

"Fira?" He said softly announcing himself as he stood in the archway to the cockpit. After a moment's hesitation he came closer to the chair.

He'd seen her drink from that flask before, but usually it was a quick swig, looked like she was pretty intent on trying to drain it.

She held the flask in her hand and sighed running her free hand through her red hair "I still can't believe…"

She swallowed, "I mean, I know it all worked out, and we did a lot of good, saved a planet… but still…" trying to choke the words out but she somehow couldn't really get them in the right order.

"And now I can't stop thinking… I mean it's not like it's the first time I shot someone," She tried to do a weak smile, but it didn't work this time, "But now I keep thinking what if some of those people I've shot over the years were like him? Not actually meant to be there… I"

She looked up at him briefly, her green eyes had a look in them he hadn't seen for a long time.

He didn't like that look.

"Fira, I-I think you might want to put that flask down…" His voice was soft.

"Not working anyway," She muttered somewhat bitterly as she placed it down, "Thought if I drunk enough of that I'd stop thinking about this."

She closed her eyes for a moment

"But it's still there, what I did… and I-I…"

Everything he thought he could say to her seemed hollow and empty. He wanted to say it wasn't her fault, it wasn't all on her, it was him too…

She had pulled her knees up to her chest, and gripped them tight.

This was like Taris all over again. Although this time she wasn't trying to hide how she felt.

He knew exactly what he needed to do. He breached the space between them, placing a hand on her arm.

She looked up to him. She swallowed a few times trying to say something.

Instead she reached out for his hand and squeezed. Like she had done when they found out they were headed to NarShaada.

He pulled her into his arms, like he had wanted to do on Taris, which seemed so very long ago now.

She relaxed into him slightly, but her fingers were gripping onto his shirt, as if she was holding on for dear life.

He heard her sigh and she buried her head into his chest and he then heard a muffled sniff. He moved one of his hands to the short back of her hair and lightly ran his fingers across, she tensed briefly but then seemed to relax letting go of his shirt before she pulled him closer to herself.

He held her as he ran a hand through her hair and rocked slightly.

They didn't need to say anything.


	6. Chapter 6: Light of Day

She sat up and winced, pulling the blankets around her head.

She wasn't sure how she'd ended up in her bed. She guessed she'd somehow stumbled to her bed but then her whisky blurred mind made a connection.

"Hey, Captain," Came a soft voice, she turned bleary eyed toward it.

_Note to self: no more whiskey… for a while lately. _

"Riggs?" She croaked. "You've been there all night?"

"Yeah," He smiled weakly from the chair he had pulled toward her bed.

"You didn't have to…"

"You had me worried last night,"

"Sorry," She said with a weak smile, "I had me worried too." She pulled her legs toward her chest and sighed.

She ran a hand through her red hair, "I must look a right mess…."

Corso rubbed his eyes, "To be fair, I'm probably not looking my best right now,"

There was a pause and she chuckled slightly.

"Still don't know how you put up with me farmboy, even _I_ would have run a mile by now."

He placed his hand over hers, "If I was going to run, I would have done it long before now." The he added.

"You going to be okay?"

"Yeah, remember I'm tougher than I look." She squeezed his hand back.

"I know."

Corso stood up.

"Where do you think you're going, Riggs?" She patted the space beside her. "You need to sleep too, I feel bad you've spent the whole night worrying about me,"

"Anything you want captain," He stifled a yawn before smiling.

"Just get your rear in the bed," She huffed, trying to sound 'captiny' but failing somewhat due to a whisky induced slurr.

He settled beside her and she rested against him, her eyelids already becoming heavy.

"You're right, it is nice to have someone to look after you though," She murmured before sleep took her.


End file.
